La carta
by Basthest
Summary: Regina siempre le regala a Emma algo especial e inolvidable para su cumpleaños y esta vez no iba a ser menos, aunque quizás la rubia no contaba con que la enviara a Hogwarts a través del portal. Para ser mi primera incursión en el crossover he de avisar que, como diría James Bond: es un combinado mezclado pero no agitado xD


Querido/a lector/a:

Este fic participa en el reto:_ A través del portal_ del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

Es un one-short un tanto peculiar, ya que se trata de un crossover entre OUAT con Regina y Emma, con la aparición estelar de Harry Potter & Cia de J. K. Rowling.

Por cierto, en un momento determinado digo pelirroja, y no pelirrojo, porque en alguna vez he shippeado a Granger con la pequeña de los Weasley.

No he realizado, hasta la fecha, otros relatos de este tipo, así que espero, al menos, que se disfrute de la lectura :)

* * *

Regina, mi reina traviesa de ojos almendrados, ¿a dónde me has mandado?

Cada vez que llega mi cumpleaños tienes algo preparado.

En esta ocasión te has lucido, ¿no podías haber escogido un regalo más sencillo?

No. Has tenido que enviarme a una de las mayores ilusiones de mi vida: coger el expreso en el andén 9 y ¾, caminar por el callejón Diagon, todo lleno de brujas y magos, e ir hasta Hogwarts para conocer a Hermione.

Aunque también me apetece muchísimo lidiar con Draco. Si le dedico una de tus famosas miradas, que tanto intento imitar, seguro que le hago desistir de hacerse mortífago por temor a su padre y al que no debe ser nombrado.

* * *

- ¿De nuevo escribiendo a Regina?-, preguntó Hermione.

- Ya sabes que si-, contesté con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- He de recordarte que, quizás, debido a los problemas espacio-temporales, la lechuza no sea capaz de llegar a su destino-, comentó evidentemente práctica y realista.

- Entiendo los riesgos Hermione, pero necesito redactarle algo-, le dije mirándola desesperada.

Procuraba que pensara que escribir a Regina era una necesidad, sobre todo porque ella aún desconocía que, en poco tiempo, habría que ayudar a Harry a buscar los Horrocruxes con el peligro que suponía.

- Tan sólo es que, después de saber realmente cómo has llegado aquí, no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones Emma-, confesó visiblemente preocupada.

- Te lo agradezco Hermione-, respondí apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro, en señal de que sabía a lo que me atenía.

* * *

Si hay algo que añoraré de mi estancia en Hogwarts será la amistad de Hermione. Intento no pensar demasiado en lo que costará despedirme de ella debido a lo mucho que la aprecio.

Voy a cambiar de tema para no ponerme demasiado tristona.

Dudo que el sombrero seleccionador me envíe a Ravenclaw. Debo ser de Gryffindor, al igual que sabemos que tú, con un 90% de probabilidades como siempre comentamos, serías de Slytherin mientras que, con cierta sorna, a Mary Margaret la mandaríamos a Hufflepuff.

El caso Regina, diablesa entrometida, es que quizás en el fondo pretendes reírte a mi costa para ver si, con mis externos y aparentes diecisiete años, soy capaz de lidiar con la apreciada Hermione descifrando acertijos.

No sé cómo va a terminar la aventura de este fantástico día, nunca mejor dicho, pero desde ya te digo que es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que me has ofrecido. Y eso que llevamos juntas unos cuantos años.

Hasta que pueda regresar a Storybrooke, imagino que con la caída del señor tenebroso, espero que sigas mis andanzas, y otros posibles sucesos, en el mapa del merodeador que te adjunto.

Andanzas con Harry, Ron y, por supuesto, mi estimada Hermione a la que quizás, de bruja a bruja, no quieras perderla de vista por si pretende cambiar a cierta pelirroja Weasley por una rubia como yo.

Es broma Regina. Deja de enarcar esa ceja, que "te veo".

Ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Aunque si quieres te recuerdo que, por muy ilusionada que esté con mi regalo, lo mejor que me ha pasado no es el día en que te conocí, ni mucho menos.

Lo mejor sigue siendo aquel día en el que el ambiente llevaba el aroma de tu perfume.

El día en que tu piel sabía a manzanas de caramelo.

El día en que tus dulces labios compartieron las caricias de mis dedos, dedicando minutos infinitos a contemplar, delinear y acariciar esa cicatriz que tanto me pierde.

...

Hermosa Regina, no me puedo alargar más, sintiéndolo mucho, toca clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con tu adorado Snape. Sí, yo también me puedo poner celosa.

Te echo tanto de menos mi reina… estoy por dedicarte un busto y una oda… la próxima snitch dorada que atrape haré que graben tu nombre a fuego de colacuerno húngaro.

Espero que no se pierda la lechuza.

* * *

Te quiero Regina, ponía Emma antes de despedirse.

Siempre tenía presente que si, por cualquier razón, el regalo de Emma no ofrecía lo esperado, estaría yo pendiente para que regresara, aunque fuera antes de lo previsto, a mi lado.

Comprobé una vez más el mapa del merodeador mientras veía, a través del espejo, que todo iba bien y, entonces, una vez la curiosidad y mi tranquilidad estuvieron satisfechas, dije a golpe de varita de pelo de unicornio y corazón de dragón: travesura realizada.


End file.
